Cap Go Meh
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Katanya, kalau pasangan yang memakan dango pada saat cap go meh, mereka pasti akan bersatu selamanya. Mau mencobanya? Happy birthday, Soi Fon! Mind to RnR?


**Otanjoubi omedetou, Soi Fon!**

Halo! Cha di sini. :) Sudah lama nggak nulis fic itu bikin bingung ya gimana mau mulai lagi. Ah... intinya fic ini kepikiran saat tanggal 6 Februari lalu. Untuk yang nggak tahu _cap go meh_, penjelasan sedikit: _**cap go meh**_** (**_**lantern festival**_**) **adalah festival untuk orang-orang _chinese_, dimana pada malam kelima belas setelah imlek, orang-orang akan memasang lampion dan makan kue cina (_sweet dumplings_) sebagai perayaan.

Please enjoy this story, minna! ^^

* * *

><p>Malam kelima belas setelah perayaan tahun baru cina—atau biasa di sebut <em>cap go meh<em>. Seorang gadis kecil berambut biru tua sebahu memandangi lampion berwarna merah terang yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memang masih kecil, tapi ia sudah tidak percaya tentang mitos bahwa siapapun yang membawa lampion paling terang pada malam _cap go meh_, akan mendapat _ang pao_ terbanyak pada _imlek_ berikutnya.

Buktinya, _ang pao_nya hanya bertambah sedikit tuh setiap tahun. Atau memang... karena ia tidak pernah membawa lampion paling terang?

Ah sudahlah, pokoknya malam ini, gadis kecil itu malas keluar.

**.**

**.**

**-Cap Go Meh-  
>[Lantern Festival With You]<br>Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Friendship/Romance  
>Pairing(s) : GgioSoi<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC  
>Summary : Katanya, kalau pasangan yang memakan dango pada saat cap go meh, mereka pasti akan bersatu selamanya. Mau mencobanya?<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Winter war_ sudah lama berlalu, para shinigami pun sudah dapat melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya sepert biasa; dengan rutinitas yang membosankan untuk para anggota dan tugas yang menumpuk untuk para _taichou _dan _fukutaichou_nya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi di divisi dua, tempat Soi Fon berada. Tidak ada yang menarik—hanya ada kapten mungil divisi dua itu yang tengah mengerjakan kertas-kertas laporan dan Oomaeda yang tengah menikmati makanan kecilnya. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti, bahkan setelah _winter war_.

Tangan Soi Fon yang sempat terluka pun telah dipulihkan oleh divisi empat seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari _winter war_; selain kenangan kelicikan Aizen dan... arrancar bernama Ggio Vega itu—orang pertama dan terakhir yang merasakan dua kali sengatan dari Suzumebachi dan kemudian menghilang.

"_Taichou_, setelah ini ada pertemuan para _taichou_, biar aku saja yang melanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Soi Fon mengangguk sekilas, kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Benar. Pertemuan _taichou_ sebentar lagi akan dimulai, dan ia harus bersiap. Setidaknya mencari udara segar sebentar setelah lepas dari tugas-tugasnya sebagai _taichou_.

Namun, saat gadis mungil itu baru saja membuka pintu ruangannya...

"Yo! _Kawaii-taichou_!"

Seorang arrancar berperawakan jenaka—setidaknya dia sedikit lebih lucu dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya ketimbang senyum licik pada saat pertempuran dulu—berdiri beberapa langkah di depan pintu ruangan itu.

"Kau?"

Campuran antara terkejut dan bingung membuat Soi Fon mengambil keputusan untuk mencabut zanpakuto dari sarungnya dan menodongkannya ke leher arrancar itu.

"Woah, woah, woah... tenanglah..."

"Untuk apa kau di sini? Dan siapa yang mengizinkanmu menginjakkan kaki di sini?"

"Turunkan sedikit zanpakutomu, bisa kan? Lalu aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Soi Fon berpikir sejenak, namun melihat sang arrancar tidak membawa senjata apapun di badannya, ia pun melonggarkan sedikit pertahanannya dengan menurunkan pedang yang ia todongkan di leher Ggio Vega.

"Begitu kan lebih baik."

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau belum tahu? Mulai sekarang arrancar dan shinigami akan bekerja sama!" jawabnya dengan senyum jenaka lagi.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"Tidak! Kenapa harus begitu?"<p>

Soi Fon tidak percaya ini—empat mantan espada dan beberapa arrancar datang ke Seiretei untuk bergabung dalam baris pasukan pertahanan dan bekerja sama dengan para shinigami. Bagaimana bisa, coba? Lagipula, yang terpenting, kenapa Orihime Inoue mau sih menyembuhkan arrancar yang sudah terluka?

"Tch. Kami ke sini beritikad baik, Shinigami. Bisakah kau jaga sikapmu?" seorang mantan espada bernomor urut enam berdecak kesal.

_Duk_!

Sebuah pukulan di kepala mantan espada bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez itu, dan kemudian seorang gadis arrancar cantik berambut hijau tersenyum pada Soi Fon.

"Maafkan dia, Nona... kami tahu bahwa memang sulit untuk Anda percaya pada kami. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak berniat jahat."

"Hei! Sekali lagi kau memukul kepalaku, kupulangkan kau ke Hueco Mundo, Nel. Biar kau di sana saja bersama Harribel dan _fraccion_nya!"

_Duk_!

Kali ini pukulan dari seorang mantan espada berbadan kurus tinggi dengan pakaian aneh berbentuk seperti... err... kubah? Atau sendok?

"Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti mengancam Nelliel sepeti itu."

"Kubunuh kau, Nnoitra!"

"Hentikan kalian bertiga! Berisik!"

Espada lainnya, berambut cokelat tua dengan mata yang tampak mengantuk. Soi Fon sangat _familiar_ dengan wajah ini. Coyote Starrk.

"Ehem..." _Soutaichou_ berdehem, para espada itu kembali ke deretannya, kemudian berdiri tegap dan mengunci mulut mereka, "kalian jelas tahu bahwa kami tidak akan semudah itu mempercayai kalian. Tapi karena tujuh dari sepuluh _taichou_ setuju, maka kalian diiizinkan untuk berada di sini."

"Yeah!" Grimmjow meninju ke udara.

"Aku bisa beradu kekuatan lagi," gumam Nnoitra tidak jelas.

"Tapi kebebasan kalian di sini terbatas. Kalian harus tetap berada di bawah pengawasan para _taichou _yang ada di sini."

"Baiklah. Kami mengerti. Apa ini artinya sepakat? Aku butuh tidur," ujar Starrk malas.

"Kalau begitu aku mau diawasi _Kawaii-taichou_ ini!" Ggio tanpa rasa berdosa menunjuk Soi Fon sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Diam!" bentak Soi Fon tidak suka.

Sepertinya mulai sekarang hari-hari Soi Fon akan panjang...

* * *

><p>Begitulah, atas dasar keputusan dari <em>soutaichou<em>, para espada dan arrancar mendapat tempat tinggal sendiri di Seiretei dan bebas melakukan apapun di Gotei Tiga Belas selama tidak mengganggu dan bebas berlatih di tempat latihan divisi manapun—kecuali divisi empat, asalkan tidak membuat kerusakan berarti.

Nnoitra dan Grimmjow tentu saja langsung memilih divisi sebelas sebagai tempat latihannya. Nelliel tertarik untuk belajar tentang pengobatan lebih lanjut di divisi empat. Sementara Starrk memilih untuk sering main-main ke divisi tiga belas karena paling tenang dan tidak ada kegiatan yang membuatnya 'tidak bisa tidur' di sana.

Beberapa arrancar yang masih hidup seperti Lilynette Gingerback dan Tesla Lindocruz tidak segan untuk mengikuti mantan tuannya. Sementara Ggio Vega—yang kehilangan Barragan setelah _winter war _berakhir, suka sekali mampir ke divisi dua, meski seringkali mendapat kecaman dari Soi Fon; kalau dia berani kembali lagi ke divisi dua, maka Soi Fon tidak akan segan-segan untuk mencincangnya.

"Yo! _Kawaii-taichou_!"

Tapi bukan Ggio Vega namanya yang menyerah begitu saja jika hanya diancam. Buktinya Soi Fon belum pernah sekalipun mencabut zanpakutonya lagi selama Ggio main-main ke divisi dua. Karena memang tidak banyak yang arrancar itu lakukan; hanya menyiapkan teh untuk Soi Fon, lalu duduk di dekat jendela, atau menggoda _taichou_ berkepang itu.

"Sudah kubilang untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk, Arrancar," gumam Soi Fon kesal, mencoba untuk tidak perduli dengan tetap menatap kertas laporan di hadapannya.

"Maaf, maaf, _Kawaii-taichou_~!"

"Aku Soi Fon, bukan _Kawaii-taichou_."

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Ggio Vega, lalu aku akan memanggil dengan namamu."

Hening. Soi Fon tidak berniat menjawab permintaan Ggio Vega. Apa-apaan dia? Lancang sekali meminta Soi Fon untuk memanggilnya dengan nama seperti itu? Lagipula tidak penting juga untuk mendengar Ggio memanggil namanya.

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap memanggilmu _Kawaii-taichou_."

"Terserah."

Soi Fon sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas di hadapannya, mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari Ggio. Ah, lagipula, kenapa pula pada saat _winter war_ Soi Fon harus kebagian melawan Ggio Vega? Kalau tahu akan begini akhirnya, lebih baik waktu itu ia tidak akan menggunakan Suzumebachi—Soi Fon tidak tahu kalau efek 'menghilangkan musuh' Suzumebachi hanya akan bertahan beberapa hari saja.

"Hei, _Kawaii-taichou_."

"..."

"Sebentar lagi imlek loh."

"..."

"Aku boleh minta _ang pao_ darimu tidak?"

Soi Fon menghela nafas dan meletakkan kertas-kertas yang ia baca di atas meja kerjanya. Ia menatap Ggio lekat-lekat, membuat arrancar itu bergidik ngeri. Jangan-jangan besok ia tidak bisa melihat matahari lagi.

"Kau tahu... kau itu menggangguku, Arrancar!"

"Tahu, kok," jawab Ggio polos.

"Pergi."

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu duduk diam di sudut ruangan dan jangan menggangguku!"

Ggio mengangguk kuat-kuat seperti anak kecil, kemudian melangkah ke sudut ruangan dan duduk di sana. Soi Fon melongo.

'_Dia menurut_?'

Setelah Ggio duduk, Soi Fon kembali membaca kertas-kertas laporan di hadapannya. Hari ini Oomaeda tidak ada karena ditugaskan oleh Soi Fon untuk membereskan beberapa hollow yang mengganggu di batas antara _real world_ dengan Soul Society. Sebenarnya ada atau tidaknya Oomaeda tidak berpengaruh begitu besar untuk Soi Fon, hanya saja, pekerjaannya untuk memindai laporan jadi sedikit bertambah.

_Truk truk_.

Baru sepuluh menit berlalu, Ggio nampaknya bosan, ia mengetuk dinding, berburu semut-semut kecil yang ada di sana.

"_Kawaii-taichou_... kubuatkan teh untukmu, ya?"

"Terserah."

Bagi Ggio Vega, jawaban 'terserah' yang keluar dari mulut Soi Fon berarti persetujuan darinya. Makanya, arrancar itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan Soi Fon, membuat _taichou_ berkepang itu menghela nafas lega.

Sebenarnya sikap Ggio tidak buruk juga, ia hanya suka jahil dan menggoda Soi Fon; seperti anak kecil yang butuh perhatian. Sayangnya, Soi Fon bukanlah seseorang yang cukup baik untuk berhadapan dengan tipe-tipe seperti itu; childish dan suka mencari perhatian.

_Sreeeg_.

Belum ada dua menit Ggio keluar, pintu kembali di geser. Masa iya secepat itu untuk membuat segelas teh?

"_Kawaii-taichou_! Kau mau apa sebagai camilannya?"

"..."

"Kue bulan? _Dango_? Kue pia? Ku—"

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," potong Soi Fon cepat.

"Oh, rasanya kau pernah bilang begitu..." Ggio menempelkan telunjuk di dagunya, kemudian kembali berjalan keluar ruangan.

Ggio lupa? Soi Fon pernah berkata seperti itu saat awal pertama Ggio main-main ke divisinya.

Tanpa alasan jelas, sebersit rasa kecewa menghampiri Soi Fon.

* * *

><p>Soi Fon mengerutkan kening dengan wajah yang tidak mau berubah warna; terus memerah selama mematut diri di depan cermin. Siang tadi ia kalah bermain othello dengan Ggio Vega, dan taruhannya adalah ia harus pergi bersama Ggio ke <em>real world<em> untuk ke festival yang diadakan malam ini.

Setelah gagal mengajak Soi Fon pada festival lima belas hari lalu, Ggio tidak menyerah, ia pun memakai seribu satu cara agar berhasil mengajak Soi Fon pergi ke festival. Dan ini adalah keberhasilannya yang pertama, hingga tadi ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak melompat kegirangan.

_Taichou_ berkepang itu kembali memandangi dirinya di cermin—memastikan bahwa yukata berwarna biru tua dengan aksen bunga itu cocok untuknya. Soi Fon tidak pernah memakai yukata lagi semenjak bergabung dengan Gotei Tiga Belas bertahun-tahun lalu. Malah seingatnya, terakhir ia memakai yukata adalah saat ia masih sangat kecil.

"Kau cocok memakai itu, Soi Fon," Yoruichi tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Soi Fon, tanpa disadari olehnya.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama!"

"Yo! Soi Fon! Kudengar dari Oomaeda, kau ada kencan hari ini."

"Bu-bukan!"

'_Sial Oomaeda_,_ kalau ketemu nanti_, _kutebas dia jadi dua._'

Yoruichi malah tertawa, kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Soi Fon. "Hahaha... tidak usah malu, ada laki-laki berseragam arrancar menunggumu diluar."

'_Tch. Kalau tahu dia akan memakai seragamnya_, _aku takkan memakai yukata ini_.'

"Pergilah."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak baik membuat pacarmu menunggu."

"Yoruichi-sama!"

"Hahaha... Kisuke takkan patah hati, kok, karena kau menemukan tambatan hati yang baru."

Soi Fon tidak berhenti ber_blushing_ ria karena terus digoda oleh Yoruichi. Apa karena pergi berdua dengan Ggio lantas ini disebut kencan? Ah, kalau saja bisa memilih, Soi Fon lebih ingin untuk pergi bersama dengan Yoruichi. Sayangnya ia bukanlah seseorang yang suka ingkar janji.

Makanya sekarang Soi Fon mengutuk dirinya yang tidak suka ingkar janji itu. Ia terpaksa harus menemui Ggio yang sudah menunggu di depan kamar tempatnya beristirahat.

"_K-Kawaii-taichou_?"

"Apa? Aku terlihat aneh, kan?" tanya Soi Fon ketus.

"Ti-tidak. Kau cantik," ujar Ggio polos, membuat Soi Fon kembali _blushing_.

"Ayo berangkat. Kalau kau lama, aku akan meninggalkanmu," Soi Fon berjalan cepat-cepat.

"H-hei! Tunggu aku, _Kawaii-taichou_! Aku tidak bisa melewati gerbang Senkaimon itu sendirian... itu berbeda dengan Garganta," jelas Ggio sambil mengejar Soi Fon.

"Aku tidak peduli."

* * *

><p>Lima belas hari setelah imlek. Soi Fon lupa akan hal itu, dan lagi-lagi ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Apa-apaan dia sampai lupa kalau hari ini adalah festival <em>cap go meh<em>? Dan kenapa pula Ggio menemukan festival ini?

"Nah, _Kawaii-taichou_, sebagai hadiah karena kau mau menemaniku," Ggio mengambil lampion yang tergantung di depan gerbang masuk kuil tempat di laksanakannya festival itu, kemudian memberikannya pada Soi Fon, "ini lampionmu."

"Aku tidak butuh itu."

"Terimalah... kumohon," Ggio memandang Soi Fon _puppy eyes_.

"Hhh... iya."

Ggio tersenyum gembira, kemudian memberikan lampion berwarna merah itu—yang diterima dengan sangat terpaksa oleh Soi Fon.

"Ayo, Soi Fon!"

Tanpa ragu, Ggio menggandeng tangan Soi Fon dan... memanggil dengan namanya? Ingin rasanya Soi Fon melepas pegangan tangan ini, tapi rasanya sayang juga. Ini adalah kali pertama _taichou_ divisi dua itu untuk pergi bersama dengan seorang pria; dan pria itu terlihat sangat bahagia untuk dapat pergi dengannya.

Dulu ia sering pergi ke festival seperti ini dengan kakak-kakaknya; yang memang semuanya laki-laki. Namun pergi bersama dengan Ggio Vega itu rasanya sedikit... berbeda? Ah, Soi Fon tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam akan hal ini. Malam ini ia hanya pergi ke festival ini bersama Ggio karena kalah bermain othello. Titik.

"Lihat! Lihat! Itu ada boneka lebah. Kau suka itu kan, _Kawaii-taichou_?"

"Hn."

"Aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu."

Ggio menarik pelan tangan Soi Fon untuk pergi ke area menembak. Ada beberapa macam bentuk hadiah pada permainan itu, kebanyakan adalah boneka. Ggio menepuk dadanya sombong, kemudian mencoba bermain di area tembak itu. Soi Fon hanya memperhatikan sambil memegang lampion di kedua tangannya.

Tembakannya tidak buruk juga; cukup jitu malah. Dapat diharapkan dari arrancar seperti Ggio yang sudah pernah berhadapan dengan Soi Fon dengan pertarungan yang cukup imbang. Tapi ini kan permainan anak-anak, jadi tidak ada yang begitu istimewa rasanya, Soi Fon mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, walau sebenarnya ada bagian dari hatinya yang merasa senang.

"Ahh... akhirnya aku malah mendapat harimau ini. Kau pasti tidak suka, kan?"

"Ummm..."

"Kau mau menerimanya?"

"Boleh saja."

"Ah, aku senang mendengarnya! Ini untukmu!" Ggio menyodorkan boneka harimau yang ia dapat dari permainan tadi.

"Terima kasih."

Ggio tersenyum lagi—senyum jenaka itu sudah menghiasi hari-hari Soi Fon akhir-akhir ini, dan ia mulai menyukai senyum itu. Arrancar ini sebenarnya baik, malah sangat baik pada Soi Fon. Ia tidak pernah marah walau sering diperlakukan dengan ketus oleh Soi Fon. Ia selalu tersenyum ceria untuk menghibur Soi Fon, melakukan apapun agar _taichou_ mungil itu dapat melepas penat setelah bekerja.

Dan hari ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua, berkeliling di festival itu, sesekali berhenti untuk mencoba beberapa permainan. Ggio sampai mengerutkan kening karena tidak dapat menangkap ikan mas kecil dengan kertas tipis tadi. Untung saja kolam kecil dari bahan karet itu tidak dilempar olehnya. Lalu saat mencoba topeng, Soi Fon dibuat tertawa kecil karena Ggio memakai topeng kappa sambil memegang kincir angin di tangan kiri dan lampion di tangan kanan dan menari tidak jelas.

Mereka berkeliling sampai menjelang tengah malam. Karena Ggio lelah, maka mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah sebuah pohon dekat kuil. Baik Ggio dan Soi Fon sama-sama menyandarkan tubuh mereka ke batang pohon.

"Hari ini menyenangkan _Kawaii-taichou_! Terima kasih."

"Hn."

'_Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih_, _tahu_.'

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Ada suara berisik dari festival, namun tidak begitu mengganggu. Soi Fon memeluk lututnya, kemudian menatap ke arah langit—bintang bersinar cukup indah malam hari ini.

"_Kawaii-taichou_, aku pergi sebentar," Ggio bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Katanya kau lelah."

"Sebentar."

Ggio berlari kembali ke festival, meninggalkan Soi Fon sendirian di bawah pohon. Laki-laki _childish_ seperti Ggio tidak akan bisa ditebak oleh Soi Fon, selalu membuat penasaran dengan kejutan kecil dan kejahilan yang ia miliki.

Soi Fon kembali memandangi langit. Benar, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan meriahnya sebuah festival. Ia rindu suasana ini, rindu kebisingan yang ada, rindu dengan langit malam yang sebentar lagi akan dihiasi warna warni kembang api.

Gadis berkepang itu kemudian memandangi lampion yang ada di tangannya. Lampion itu tidak besar, bentuknya bulat, berwarna merah, dan bertuliskan kanji yang bila dibaca berarti kebahagiaan. Dalamnya berisi lampu kecil yang disambungkan dengan baterai—sebagai pengganti api untuk menghindari kebakaran. Kenapa juga tadi Soi Fon tidak tega saat Ggio menatapnya _puppy eyes_ hingga mau memegang lampion merah ini?

Soi Fon menghela nafas, kemudian menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya ke batang pohon. Tepat saat Ggio menyodorkan dua tusuk _dango_ kepadanya.

"Makanlah, _Kawaii-taichou_."

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku memaksa."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau pasti takut gemuk, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tetap cantik kok walau gemuk."

"Kubilang bukan karena itu," wajah Soi Fon memerah.

"Pantas saja badanmu tidak tambah gemuk."

"Kemarikan!" Soi Fon mengambil _dango_ di tangan Ggio, kemudian memakannya.

Ggio tertawa, lalu memakan _dango_nya juga. Arrancar berkepang itu kemudian menempatkan diri di samping Soi Fon. Duduk dan melahap sisa satu tusuk _dango_, Soi Fon tidak mau kalah, ia pun menghabiskan _dango_nya.

"Enak, kan?"

"Hn."

"_Kawaii-taichou_, kau tahu, katanya, kalau ada pasangan yang memakan dango pada saat _cap go meh_, maka mereka akan bersama selamanya."

Wajah Soi Fon memerah.

_DUAAARR_! _DUARRR_!

Kembang api mulai dinyalakan, tanda tengah malam telah menjelang. Soi Fon kembali memeluk lututnya sambil memperhatikan lampion yang ada di tangannya. Ia tidak ingin Ggio tahu bahwa jantungnya sudah berdebar tidak karuan.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau selamanya ada di dekatmu, loh, _Kawaii-taichou_," ucap Ggio sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Berisik!"

"Wah, wah, _Kawaii-taichou_ semakin galak."

Dan malam _cap go meh_ itu dilewati Soi Fon berdua dengan Ggio Vega, arrancar super jahil yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi hari-harinya. Hingga malam semakin larut, dan tangan mereka tanpa sengaja bertaut.

* * *

><p>— <strong>おわり<strong>** —**

— **2777 words (story only)**** —**

* * *

><p>#curhat: Fanfic ini nggak pernah direncanakan untuk jadi tepat pada saat ulang tahun Soi Fon, sungguh. Pembuatannya cukup lama, sampai empat hari. ^^a Dan... jadinya gaje, kan? *pundung di pojokan*<p>

Pokoknya _**happy bornday**_**, Soi Fon**_** taichou**_**! **^^

Keterangan:

Cap Go Meh pada tahun ini di Indonesia jatuh pada tanggal 6 Feburari 2012, biasanya, saat cap go meh, diperingati dengan arak-arakan dan makan kue cina (dodol yang bentuknya bulat, warna cokelat), juga mengukusnya, kemudian dilempar ke atas atap rumah. Tujuannya supaya (mitosnya) hutang perlahan-lahan hilang, dan rezeki terus mengalir. Pada saat cap go meh, semua orang harus bersenang-senang, agar terus diberkahi sampai tahun depan.

Dango adalah kue bulat-bulat warna pink-putih-hijau. Rasanya manis, hampir mirip seperti mochi, hanya saja sedikit lebih keras dari mochi. Biasanya selalu ada stand yang menjual kue ini saat festival apapun di Jepang.

Kue bulan (_tong tju pia_) adalah kue berbentuk bundar, warnanya putih kecokelatan. Biasanya berisi cokelat, keju, ketan hitam, durian, dan banyak lagi. Rasanya manis.

Kue pia warnanya cokelat, biasanya berisi ketan hitam atau kacang hijau. Rasanya manis agak asin, biasanya selalu ada bentuk ukiran bunga di atas kuenya.

Tulisan di lampion atau _ang pao_ biasanya pinyin 'fu', yang artinya kebahagiaan/hoki/rezeki.

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
